Galactica (map game)
The Galaxy. A vast and beautiful place. A place full of wonder and secrets. It is also a place full of danger. Welcome to Galactica, where you are boldly challenged to go forth, and conquer the Galaxy. Background In 2235, humanity discovered an alien starship wreck in the surface of Titan. This led to the discovery of a network of interstellar travel, first constructed by the Precursors, known as the Void Gates. The Void Gates could only send ships between any 2 points in the Galaxy. Humanity activated the Void Gate in the Kuiper Belt and has since expanded across the stars. Humanity formed the Terran Alliance following the discovery and found many alien races. Eventually, man discovered the Grand Xildran Empire, leading to the Human-Xildran War, which lasted for nearly a century, cultimating in the defeat of the Xildran and them being forced out of what would eventually be known as the Solmani Rim. Mankind was devastated, and was forced to rebuild. However, the long and brutal war resulted in the destruction of the Void Gate Network though the ancient doomsday device known as the Red Sun, thus isolating much of the Galaxy. Eventually, the races of Charted Space reencountered themselves following the creation of the Void Drive, using the technology from the remnants of the Void Gates. The major races of the Galaxy reconquered most of their former colonies in the Colonial Conquest Wars, which ended in the complete conquest of the majority of each race's former colonies. The humans, eventually became not 1 but 3 seperate races: the Solmani(Terran humans), the Cyberni(cybernetically augmented humans), and the Lazari (genetically enhanced humans, adapted to any environment, named after the Lost Colony of Lazarus). They are collectively known as the Humaniti. In the 33rd century, the Imperium of Stars, also known as the Imperium, was born out of a union of races, eventually turning itself into an empire. The Solmani and their allies opposed the move, eventually creating the League of Free Worlds, also known as the League. The League and the Imperium fought a brutal 500 year-long war that ended in the defeat of the League and their enslavement into the Imperium. The Imperial rule over the former league lasted a mere 100 years, as the former League races rebelled, taking advantage of the fighting between the Imperial Houses. In the aftermath, the New League of Free Worlds was born, and thus resulting in the start of a fragile peace, in which the Imperial Houses traded, negotiated and fought amongst one another(as usual) and the New League member races built up their fleets and armies, waiting for a time when their old enemy, the Imperium would strike again. Now it is the 42nd century. You are a ruler of one of many civilizations in the Galaxy or one of the Imperial Houses. You choose to lead your people to either glory or doom. Now........the time has come for you to rise, young ruler. Now rise, and decide your people's future. Rules Please, read the rules. The rulings of the Mods are to be followed, and they shall be empowered to exercise management over this game in any way that they see fit to fulfill the game's vision. If you have any 'questions on the rules, feel free to ask Ace or Rex. Mods *Creator: Ace009 (talk) *Head Mod: [[User talk:Reximus55|''I find your lack of faith]] *Mod: Leldy22 (talk) 13:27, October 14, 2014 (UTC) *Mod: *Mapmaker: Map *Charted Space: Gold Border''' **Imperium of Stars: Red **New League: White Border ***Solmani Sphere: Blue ***Jodren Confederacy: Magenta ***Commonwealth of Lorianse: Orange ***Loreem Federation: Lime Green ***Porr't Empire: Teal ***Herr'sre Union: Yellow ***Orte'se Star Empire: Green **Grand Xildran Empire: Blue **Hiver Collective: Shamrock Green **Jje'rme Republic: White **Greater Resternian Republic: Indigo *Uncharted Space **Voyager Collective: Insert Color Here '(Outer Perseus arm, outer edge of outer Orion arm) **Zabrak Empire: '''Yellow '(Scutum-Centaurus Arm) **Promethean Empire: **Empire of Shugārasshuto: '''Mint Green (Carina–Sagittarius Arm) **Greater Jinhong Republic: Pale Blue '(Lower Sagittarius Arm) **Shorgaki Union: '''Purple '(Perseus Arm) Civilizations Charted Space 'Imperium of Stars ' *House of Rehgon: YOU WILL BE ASSIMULATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. *House of Yolahti: *House of Atreidem: *House of Harkomia: *House of Loreianmi: *House of Corringde (Ruling House): Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *House of Judreste: *House of Osdre: '''New League of Free Worlds * Solmani Sphere: Ace009 (talk) * Jodren Confederacy: User:Likercat (talk) * Commonwealth of Lorianse: ''I find your lack of faith'' *Loreem Federation: Spartian300 (talk) *Porr't Empire: *Herr'sre Union: *Orte'se Star Empire: Unaffiliated *Grand Xildran Empire:User:Adamgerd(User talk:Adamgerd) *Hiver Collective: viperfrank45 *Jje'rme Republic: *Greater Resternian Republic: Uncharted Space NOTE: Here you can create your own custom civilizations. *Voyager Collective: Stephanus rex (talk) * Zabrak Empire: Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) * Promethean Empire:The Royal Tank (talk) * Empire of Shugārasshuto: * Greater Jinhong Republic: Leldy22(talk) * Shorgaki Union: Blocky858 (talk) * Taurus Federation: Feudalplague (talk) The Game The game has officially started. Now rise, rulers of civilizations and leave your mark on Galactic history. Ace009 (talk) 14:59, October 12, 2014 (UTC) 4100 AD - 4110 AD (900 IY-910 IY) Editorial Note: We are currently located in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. A map will be soon forthcoming. *'4100 AD (900 IY): The Houses of the Imperium and the Planetary nobility begin the celebration of the 900th anniversary of the Imperium's founding.' *'4103 AD (903 IY) - 4108 AD (908 IY): The Grand Xildran Empire begin a massive military buildup as their new Emperor decides to make a change in foreign policy in regards to the defense of the Empire. The experts begin to call this policy the "Restoration Doctrine", as they view this new policy as an attempt to bring back the Void Gate Era glory of the Empire.' *'4106 AD (906 IY): The Atreidem-Loreiamni Duel of Assassins comes to an end. ' *'4107 AD (907 IY): Pirate activity begins to increase across the Imperial-Loreem border and the Solmani Rim.' *'4109 AD (909 IY) - 4110 AD (910 IY): The Lorianser starship, ''Heart of the Commonwealth goes missing during an exploration mission in Uncharted Space. ' '''Solmani Sphere:' The military buildup of our forces begins and we commence expanding our economy and trade routes. In 4106 the Sphere decides to send convert agents to the Imperium to gather information on their military locations and current plans, and to the Grand Xildran Empire in order to observe them carefully following the announcement that the newly crowned Xildran Emperor had done 2 years ago and gather data on their current rate of expansion. In 4107, we decide to increase patrols in the Solmani Rim due to the increase in pirate activity and decide to conduct several operations to locate and eliminate these pirates. In 4109 we decide to sent a ship into Uncharted Space in collaboration with the Commonwealth of Lorianse to find their lost ship. That ship is the exploration vessel known as the Nomad. Zabrak Empire: Our colonization of planets and meteors continues. '''While 4 billion Zabraks are colonizing they encounter 10 humans. Shocked by how advanced by they are, they are brutally murdered by the Zabraks. The planet they were on is colonized in a year, and then the Zabraks advance. Back on Zabaraki, the work on a weapon of mass destruction starts, even more powerful than our current nuclear weapons. The Weapon of Mass Destruction, called Jenava, will be capable of destroying entire planets. The population currently stands at 3 Trillion Zabraks, of which 1 Trillion are colonizing the other direction, far away from charted space. We start mechanising the dinosaurs on our planets, and succeed in that, creating our Mecha-Dino Army, a fine addition to the Zabraki army : '''Here is a warning to EVERYONE. No WMDs that can destory planets, arms, galaxies, etc. This is introlerable at this stage in the game. I will authorize such developments in the future; please don't come up with it without clearing it by a Mod. To Tech: Being an independent nation in Unchartered Space, you will most likely NOT be at the cutting edge of technology just yet, so hang on in there. ~Rex Empire of Shugārasshuto: Begins to improve our economy and build up our military. As the emperor said for 3000 years ago when Shugārasshuto is founded and is dominated by Shugārasians on planet Random Rostah, witch is now capital of Shugārasian Empire. That it was called 3000th anniversary of Shugārasshuto's creation. In 4101 AD, the Shugārasian Empire begins a massive military buildup as their speech by emperor in order to discovery and colonize planets nearby border of Shugārasshuto. In 4105 AD, the Imperial Shugārasian Navy begins building on giant assault ship called Candy Hellow IV-class and construction begins in our home planet Random Rostah. In 4106 AD, the previous Shugārasian emperor Laffy XXVI dies in a heart attack and his son, Oreo XV succeeds to the throne. : Great! I am really enjoying it so far! Keep up the good work. ~Rex ''' '''Jodren Confederacy: '''In 4102 AD we begin to build up our millitary, in 4105 AD we explore uncharted space, in 4108 AD we build up our millitary. : '''Give us a bit more? What is the story behind the Confederation, how does your economy function, what are your internal politics, etc? ~Rex : Well you can go to my nation page, it explains, i will try to make more next turn ~Likercat Loreem Federation: '''We begin building up our fleet to deal with the pirates. We don`t like imperialism, and begin preparation to burn it. Our Democratic party is currently the ruling party, and it pushes for a united front against The Imperium of Stars. : '''Spar, go ahead and tell us some more. Don't worry too much about being implausible, we will catch you and let you know kindly. Go all out, tell us more! ~Rex House of Corringde: '''We start massive construction of our fleet and start to heavily guard trade and economic routes. We send spies to the Solmani Sphere to see their future plans. '''We are the Voyagers Billions of our brothers arrive in the “Orion Arm” after thousands of years of deep space travel. They immediately form a huge subspace array to contact the rest of the collective. The discovery of this new arm brings new meaning to the word “vast” for the collective. The first attempt at planetary assimilation is conducted on a small rocky world near the edge of a normal star deep within the Perseus arm. The small planet’s surface is quickly covered in many trillions of Voyagers, all using the vast resources available to replicate hundreds and thousands of times. : Wow! I love it so far! I can see this becoming a real threat to the Humaniti and aliens alike. Waiting for more! :D ~Rex House of Rehgon: After a long celebration, the military and economy are upgraded to keep out invaders and pirates out of a war with us. In the Commonwealth of Lorianse (Hÿómáæ æúf Łœrīañßë), significant progress is made at improving the overall naval and trading capabilities of the nation. Since the fall of the Imperium's control over the League 900 years ago, Lorianse has developed into a major trading power, and this reputation continues as shipbuilding becomes more and more important to the 1,656 planets of the Commonwealth. This decade, a new class of starship is designed, the Qûʒtä-class of star caravel is reportedly the fastest means of transportation in the galaxy, and they are equipped with the latest in Void Drive technology, which is being developed at the thousands of research facilities sprinkled liberally throughout the Commonwealth. In the meanwhile, poltics continue along their normal course, with this decade seeing the right-of-centre Trade and Unity Party dominating through effective coalition-building, involving the Central Party and Lazari Supremacy Party. This coalition remains intact for the 902-908, when the Lazari Supremacy Party drops out of the coalition, triggering an election due to the lack of a governing coalition. In the new elections, the Lazari Supremacy Party makes stellar gains and then forms a government in a wide number of planetary governments, but still falls short of forming a government at the Commonwealth-level. The new government is one of Trade and Unity and the left-of-centre Progress Party and Central Party. The increasing loss of power by the Kéəȣists (left-wing collectivists), results in small-time terrorist attacks on outpost planets that the Kéəȣists claim violate Humaniti and League guidelines. In international politics, the increase in Xildranian power severely alarms the leaders and Ministers of the government, who urge the other powerful states in the New League to take similar measures to expand their militaries to prevent future conflicts. Late in 4109, the Heart of Commonwealth (ⱶøдᵷw æúf Hÿómáæ) starship goes missing while exploring Unchartered Space to the outside of the Orion Arm. The ship, which was conducting scientific and militaristic voyages, suddenly disappeared from radar, leading many at home to worry about its fate, but a small fleet is sent out to check the area for evidence that would point to the cause of disappearance. The Greater Jinhong Republic:(OOC:We have culture similar to the Koreas) We develop our military and economy. Our massive fleet is sent out on exploration expeditions. We are trying to discover the further reaches of space, as we are the only space-faring civilization we know. (OOC: We are a massive nation, but have found no other traces of civilization.) We have a new Colonization Fleet go out to extend our reach. We also begin to manufacture the Seoul-Class Heavy Frigate,the second battleship created, and the Gwangju-Class Light Transport, which is the fastest vehicle in the galaxy. All of our ships are equipped with Warp Drives, a technology we discovered around 3000 CE. Our Military consists of 3 Seouls, 30 Busans, 50 Ulsans, 100 Jeju-dos, and 300 Pyongans. We also have one Flagship, the size of 3 Seouls. The ROJS Sejong the Great. 4110 AD - 4120 AD (910 IY-920 IY) ' NOTE': Please, under the Map Issues section of the TL, state WHERE '''your nation is located if you are in Unchartered Space. This is '''VITAL. ~Rexmod *'4113 AD (913 IY): The Houses of Judestre, Orsde and Yohalti are dragged into a feudal war for the desert world of Loszte.' *'4115 AD (915 IY) - 4117 AD (917 IY): The agents sent into Xildran space begin to find disturbing reports of many conflicts on other planets and a rapidly expansionalistic situation. This becomes of great concern to the New League.' *'4110 (910 IY) - 4120 AD (920 IY):' The search continues for the Heart of the Commonwealth. *'4116 AD (916 IY) - 4118 AD (918 IY): A pro-Solmani and anti-alien party begins to form within the Solmani Sphere, known as the Sol First! Party. ' *'4119 AD (919 IY): In Uncharted Space, the Jodren starship ''JCS Zvelrie, ''discovers the ruins of an ancient Precursor colony. This discovery leads many experts to believe that they could gain more knowledge about the Precursors than in any previous time before. ' Solmani Sphere: 'We continue military buildup and economic expansion and expansion of trade routes. Our agents continue to infiltrate Imperium and Xildran worlds. The ''Nomad ''continues to assist the Lorianse in the search for the ''Heart of the Commonwealth. In 4115, we decide to send more ships to explore uncharted space as well as colonize new worlds on the Sphere's behalf. By 4120, a few planetary governors have decided to make a call for war against the Imperium and the Grand Xildran Empire, fearing they both could become threats to the Solmani Sphere and the New League. '''Jodren Confederacy: '''In 4110 the Central Party drops out of the government coalition due to the government letting the Millitary Act to pass, which would allow the government to focus more on the millitary, which the Central Party was heavily opposed to, in 4113 we mass build up our millitary, and many Hërr-class Starships are made, in 4115 elections are held, with the Trade Union Party winning once again, in 4117 we again build up our millitary, thanks to the Millitary Act we have now an big armada of Starships, in 4118 we send more ships to explore the uncharted space, in 4119 fascinated by the ancient Precursor colony we send experts and such to explore and gain knowledge about the Precursors. '''Shorgaki Union: '''The Union sends out a fleet of exploration vessels to explore the surrounding areas. The Union begins conscripting citizens into the Civil Workers Union and the Overwatch Trans-Shorgaki Arm. (See my page I will be creating a bit later for more information on these two.) The Administrators begin putting down more oppressive measures, increasing the size of the Metro Police Force in the Union to enforce these measures. '''Jinhong: The Senate votes on the Expansion Act. The Act creates new Colonist fleets and Military Fleets to search for other space faring races. We received SETI signals with unintelligible messages, showing that there are more civilizations. We make it our goal to find those. Our Armada now has several million Fighters/Bombers and thousands of Capital Ships. We continue to research into better Medicines and more into the Physics of Space. This decade, in the Commonwealth of Lorianse, talk of war with Xildran seems to be on everyone's mind. All major parties agree that Lorianse cannot be threatened by such nations as Xildran, and almost immediately a massive military buildup is undertaken. Using the latest in Void Drive technology (which is continuously improved in Lorianser research facilities), newer and faster ships are created. Whatsmore, laser blasters continue to be investigated in order to get around difficult materials. Mining and trading continue to fuel the Lorianser economy, and the Qûʒtä-class of star caravels facilitates the widespread prevalance of trade throughout the New League. Search continues for the missing Heart of the Commonwealth, which was the largest ship built ever in Lorianser history. The mystery continues to shock people. In other news, the Holotube startes to dwindle in popularity as a new phenomena - Hololive (pretty much extremely interactive video games) begin to catch on among the youth of Lorianser, much to the chagrin of local professors. We are the Voyagers Billions of our brothers arrive in the “Orion Arm” after thousands of years of deep space travel. They immediately form a huge subspace array to contact the rest of the collective. The discovery of this new arm brings new meaning to the word “vast” for the collective. After losing millions to a magmatic eruption on the assimilated world the molten core finally succumbs to the collective, which is incredibly temperature and radiation resistant. The introduction of 50 Trillion new members to the collective is greatly welcomed. The news reaches the Orion arm and a small planet (the size of Pluto) is devoured to boost the number of replicators in the Orion arm. Taurus Federation: '''The Taurus Federation officially emerges from their homeworld of Taurose. This emerging civilization has made itself a home within the far reaches of uncharted space following their wars of unification and discovery of Void Space, something accessable through crystals located in the asteroids within the home system of the Taurus people. The Federation having a system with nearly 4 habitable garden worlds and many other planets within the system that have been terraformed into vast habitability. With the entire home system filled to the brim with nearly 7 major worlds with nearly 45 Billion people throughout the whole of the Taurose system (the home system) The overpopulation issue forced the Federation of all the worlds together into a singular nation. This recent emergence of the Federation is not without cost as a few of the smaller worlds refused to join the Federation leading to a 20 year conflict of unification which led to the large scale development of extremely powerful ships and weaponry. By the end of this conflict the independent movement commonly known as the "Indies" had managed to develop one final technology, not for war, but to run. However unable to finish it and manufacture it in any meaningful capacity the Portable Void Translight Engine commonly known as "Void Drive" was developed and in the years following the war, the Taurose people have come to populate nearly 20 Major worlds within days or at most a weeks reach from the Homeworld forming the current population of Inner Colonies. Following this are many worlds numbering nearly 100 forming the outer colonies. With all this together and the Federations military unable to keep pace colonization is slowed down and the vast swath of colonized territory as well as uncolonized systems with nearly 200 held or claimed worlds over nearly 30 star systems. With the mass wave of colonization the Taurose people number grand total at about 65 billion with the vast population difference having much to do with the Taurose using drones to extricate resources from worlds needing a smaller amount of people for colonization. However with lack of room millions are still emigrating to the Colonies. The Federation having encountered no other sentient life within its territory assumed they are the only species within the known areas of space but have not ruled out anything. The Federation seeing a great need for a versatile armed forces makes the decision keep its ground forces and keep an armed military force. While some politicians scoffed at this decision the various literature and fiction examples of "alien invaders" prompt a decent thought that the Taurus Federation may not be the only people out there, and judging from Taurose History they will not be nice or hospitable. With this the Taurose Fleet expands from its meager garrison force of about 30 ships for the whole Federation to a united Fleet of nearly 3000 split into various smaller system fleets for various purposes. With this the Ground forces are also kept around as garrison forces, police, and to keep down and revolts. The Fleet stands with nearly 5 within it, and the ground forces stand at nearly 50 million to keep the peace across Federation Space. The Taurose people while not the most economically minded have managed to make a rather robust, powerful, and functioning economy that due to redundant measures, is extremely hard to burn out or disrupt, this leads to quite a bit of overstock in certain cases but due to the vast population and hunger for goods and materials in the home worlds the Economy is a thriving system. Like all things the Taurose have a very Defensive nature with everything from their buildings, to their ships showing this off. The most recent military ships are known for being not only heavily armored, but have a new technology known as energy shielding which adds a whole new layer. Along with this the armament of the ships consist anywhere from MAC cannon hardpoints (Magnetic Accelerator cannons) high speed Gauss mini guns, missile munitions, nuclear munitions of every shape and size, a Large Supersized MAC Cannon (one on most smaller ships but Two on Dreadnaughts and Heavy Destroyers) Which can hurl a massive ordiance nearly 10% the speed of light (making it nearly undodgeable) and various other smaller fighter craft, bombers, and dropships for various other tasks such as power projection and ground assault. '''Empire of Shugārasshuto: Continues to improve our economy and build up our military. In 4110 AD, the Shugārasian elections is held and the winner of the election is Willy Wonka's Popular Party and the party's leader Ponkrick the Wonka becomes new prime minster of the Empire of Shugārasshuto. In 4112 AD, more FindFlippy4100 ships are send in order to explore uncharted space as well colonize new worlds. In 4116 AD, the Shugārasian Armada called Candiesda is formed and including 100,000 light and heavy spacecrafts in first year and begins to build more light and heavy spacecrafts that then later joined into the armada. In 4119 AD, an civilized planet called Ultima is exploded by Shugārasian explorers and reported this in order to the Shugārasian Emperor. New pictures taken from FindFlippy4100 ships at planet Ultima now available in mass-media in all planets over the Empire of Shugārasshuto. Loreem Federation: '''We begin exploring and colonzing unihabited planets, and use Terra forming to do so. We are concerned over the Sol First Party, as it could lead to diplomatic problemd, and distract us from the common enemy, the imperium of stars. We begin buikding a 100,000 new cruisers, and begin building warp gates for trade. '''Grand Xildran Empire: After a change of government, we are now an absolute monarchy. We begin colonizing nearby solar systems and prepare our economy for war 4120-4130 AD (920 IY-930 IY) Went ahead and made the turn cause it seemed like its a bit overdue and this has potential -Feud Category:Map Games Thank you.-LeldCategory:Space House of Corringde: As we continue to improve economy, we start to chart unknown space. With little progress; we decide to start building warp gates for trade as-well. We start building a mere 20,000 Ships for the Imperium. We are the Voyagers Billions of our brothers arrive in the “Orion Arm” after thousands of years of deep space travel. They immediately form a huge subspace array to contact the rest of the collective. The discovery of this new arm brings new meaning to the word “vast” for the collective. Plans to expand more into the Orion arm are implemented. The 20 Trillion new cells are assembled into several basic thruster systems which are used to send out scouting groups. The first observations of ships bearing a strange insignia is made on the fringes of the Orion arm. The cell groups quickly form listening and observation posts on the outer satellites of several inhabited systems. They begin receiving vast amounts of radio transmissions, among other forms. They information is indecipherable at first, but after more listening patterns emerge and are slowly translated. Jinhong: We continue to build our fleet and colonize. We follow the SETI signals. We expect to reach the source next turn. Category:Galactica